Punchbuggy
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day eighty-two: AU Artie is riding to Sectionals with his father... and Tina joins them.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third cycle Now here comes cycle 4! :D_

* * *

**"Punchbuggy"  
Artie/Tina**

Everyone was ready to go. They had all gathered in the parking lot of McKinley High. They were all anxious to get going and this moment was to be shared by all of them, no matter what. Artie had let go of his chance for them all to ride off together, but he was still one of them. So he would leave with his father, in the car, at the same time as the others would leave in the bus.

They had all lined up to say hello to him before they got on the bus, even Mr. Schuester, though he wasn't going to Sectionals with them.

Tina was at the end of the line. The way she stood, it was clear she'd positioned herself that way on purpose. When the last of the others had gone ahead, she'd stepped up with a smile. He smiled back.

"It's really too bad you couldn't come on the bus," she nodded.

"Hey," he shrugged, "My father's a pretty good guy to have around on long car rides." It got a laugh out of Tina. She looked back to the bus for a moment before looking back to Artie.

"Hang on. I'll be right back," she held her hand up before turning and running toward the bus. Artie watched her speak with Miss Pillsbury. A moment later, she nodded, patted Tina on the arm. He frowned as Emma climbed on the bus and the door shut. Tina ran back toward the car.

"Mr. Abrams, is it alright if I ride with you two?" she called to Artie's father as she came to a stop.

"Oh, sure," he nodded. "You know, we crank up the radio, we can have ourselves a sing along. He got those pipes from me, you know," he nodded with a smirk. Artie looked back to Tina.

"I do not know this man," he proclaimed, and Tina chuckled.

Soon after, the three of them had gotten into the car. Signalling the bus, Mr. Abrams pulled the car behind to follow as they started on the road to Sectionals.

"You gave up the bus," Artie had looked to her, somewhat surprised. She nodded. "But you were excited for it, you didn't have to…" She shook her head with a smile.

"How are you supposed to make a memory all on your own?" she pointed out. That made him smile back.

They spent the next little while singing out their songs for Sectionals. Mr. Abrams seemed anxious to see their 'Proud Mary' in wheelchairs. All in all, neither of them showed any sign of regretting not being aboard the bus with the others. After they'd stopped singing, as they laughed together, Tina looked to him with a smile.

"What?" Artie asked, still laughing. She bumped his shoulder.

"Thank you." Artie frowned and smiled.

"For what?"

"Everything," she shrugged. "Helping me, signing up for Glee Club… everything. You made it easier."

"You're welcome," he nodded. "And thank you." Now it was her turn to be pleasantly confused.

"For what?" she repeated. He nodded.

"Everything else." She beamed, looking down for a moment. Their hands rested side by side on the car seat, fingers almost grasping at one another…

"Should I turn up the radio? Let you two talk?" Mr. Abrams asked, looking in the rear view mirror with a smirk. Hands retracted back on their proper laps, eyes blinking in innocence.

"If you want music, go right ahead, Dad," Artie pointed.

"Yeah, we still haven't heard those famous pipes of yours, Mr. Abrams," Tina pointed out, getting a laugh out of him.

"Please don't," Artie shook his head at Tina.

"He doesn't appreciate my voice like you do, Tina," he threw her a nod, making her chuckle. She looked to Artie, as though to say 'come on.' He hesitated, feeling them both staring at him.

"Fine," he shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he looked to Tina. "No ballads," he turned to his father. "Please?" he tilted his head forward.

"I'll see what I can do," Mr. Abrams reached for the dial with a smile.

"We've created a monster," Artie whispered dramatically to Tina. She didn't seem to mind.

When Mr. Abrams had found his song, he tapped the steering wheel. He started them off, Tina soon joining in. Artie joined in as well, amused by their excitement.

By the time they arrived at the auditorium, Artie, Tina, and Mr. Abrams were all good and pumped for Sectionals. Once they were out of the car, Artie and Tina went off to join the others, who had just arrived.

It was just the kind of memory Tina had promised him, the kind Will had promised them all.

THE END


End file.
